


Neighbourhood Watch

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Birthday Stories [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Just one tiny jerk off scene i promise, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam is tired of studying and Mason sends him tips to stay awake. Theo is the bored neighbour who watches Liam do weird stuff in his room at night.





	Neighbourhood Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Friendlysociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/gifts).



> I know you prompted this ages ago but I decided that any day after the 1. of May is a good day to post this. 😁 Enjoy!  
> PS: I also don't know what happened here... 😅
> 
> A big thanks to Theo for the insight into a tired Male brain 💙

The tick-tock sounds through the quiet room echoes in Liam's head and the blonde let's his head drop onto the table with a groan.

  
It's 3am and he is only halfway through his material for the next exam and he is just. So. Tired. In a last effort to get anything more in his brain tonight Liam blindly fumbles for his phone.

“What the fuck, Liam?”  
Comes Mason's voice out of the device.  
_Oops, he was probably in bed already..._ Well desperate situations call for drastic measures.

 

Five minutes later Mason lived up to his best friend ever status once more and Liam has a whole list of tips for late night studying.  
“Okay, first: **open the window** ", Liam mumbles to himself while looking at the wall of text Mason sent him. **Fresh air with more oxygen keeps you awake**. The first bullet point says, then **make sure you stay hydrated.**  
Alright, time to make coffee!

 

On his way to the kitchen Liam ignores his inner voice trying to tell him that Mason surely didn't mean his Excalibur espresso, named that way because it is so strong the spoon really stayed upright in the cup once, but simple water.

When Liam comes back to his room, clutching the biggest mug he could find in this hands, the crisp night air has cooled down the room significantly and he shivers in the neon green tank top and his polka dotted boxers so he sets the mug on his desk and turns to the closet.  
Donning his favourite oversized sweater he sits down at his desk again, ready to try and tackle this notes again.

_Officially, the longest war in history was between the Netherlands and the Isles of Scilly, which lasted from 1651 to 1986...._

 

The sound when Liam's head meets the table top for the second time this night is dull but not even the slight pain from the impact can motivate him to start reading once more.  
_Time for the next tip Mason send!_

**Do some exercise, sport is good for speeding up your blood circulation.**

_Urgh, sports..._  
But as soon as Liam gets up he feels the coffee cursing through his veins and from one second to the other the adrenaline is back.

The music blasts through Liam's earphones (he may be desperate but he is not an asshole to wake up everyone in the house).

 

~♤~

 

Insomnia is a bitch.

  
You can't get a proper night's sleep even if you really, really need it because you have a very important exam the next day, you are permanently exhausted and those dark circles under your eyes don't help getting dates, at all.

  
But sometimes, when you are awake at ungodly hours you see some really weird shit and that almost makes you forget how tired you are for a bit.  
Theo Raeken sat on his window still, feet dangling against the wall while he watches the only other window that still has the lights on.

  
Dude in the room fights sleep for over three hours already and Theo doesn't know if he should applaud him or yell at him because _nobody should be awake at 3:30am when they are_ able _to sleep! Goddamnit!_  
On the other hand, this is probably the most entertaining thing Theo has seen in a while and so he watches the blonde from the apartment across the street (he really needs to come up with a better name) dance around to inaudible music in red polka dotted boxers and a sweatshirt so big the sleeves flop around like noodles where they end over his fingers. The neon green of the tank top he wears underneath peaks out as the shirt collar fall over one shoulder.

  
Now he stopped doing pirouettes and started jumping up and down like a manic which makes him look like one of those wind sack sculptures.  
Theo watches him stop to untangle the sleeves, blond hair tousled and chest heaving, _a cute wind sack..._

Finally the guy slumps onto his chair again, dancing apparently only made you more tired.

 

~♤~

  
“This definitely doesn't work", Liam says out loud, hearing his own words finalizes his decision – no more school work for tonight, _there is always the hour before the exam..._

  
Shortly he debates about finally going to bed but then a familiar sensation shoots from his lap in his bored brain. _Really? Now? But actually, why not?_

 

Liam takes his time to select a good website for inspiration; suddenly he is in the mood for taking it slow.  
After clicking through the extensive collection on his preferred site he can feel his body relax, the blood flowing south as the images flickering in front of his eyes do their job. Without taking his eyes from the screen his right hand wanders towards the slit in his boxers, just when he got hold of his half hard cock a loud crash rips him out of his bubble.  
Liam jerks up and hurls his chair around, eyes immediately settling on his open window.

 

Directly across the street another window still has light in it and he is just in time to see a dark haired man, come back up from where he must have fallen from the window still. Their eyes met, grey bores into blue.

For a moment both men freeze, Liam stares directly into the equally shocked face of the man in the window before he finally functions again, rips his hand out of his boxers and dives from his chair with a squeak.  
Lying flat on his stomach only one thought runs through his head.  
_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

The curtains across the street still move when Liam carefully peeks over the sill again. _What the fuck was that?_

 

~♤~

 

Apparently occasional late night shocks are good for your brain because when Liam closes the lecture room door behind him he has a pretty good feeling about his answers. But when he turns around his breath of relief gets stuck in his throat as he comes face to face with the guy from the window, casually leaning at the wall across the hallway.  
“Oh God...”

  
The other man grins.  
“Actually, my name is Theo. I hoped I would meet you here”, he stops and a mischievous smile appears on his lips, “figured if you go to that desperate measures to stay awake the exam had to be today.”

 _He wanted to find me? Why?_  
Theo blushes as Liam just stares at him. “I know this sounds pretty stalkery but I thought you were very cute last night – dancing! You were very cute while dancing I mean...” he trails off.

 

“Well, how about we forget about last night?” Liam holds out his hand and Theo takes it, “my name is Liam, I just aced this exam and I would love to have a coffee right now. Care to join me?”  
“Absolutely!” Theo's answer doesn't miss a beat and he smiles broadly,

“I know just the place.”

 


End file.
